Through Cat Eyes
by ThunderWolf395
Summary: This is the story following a cat on board the USS Enterprise. Enough said. No pairings it's a cat
1. Chapter 1

**This story is going to be from a cats point of view. Please don't ask where this idea came from my mind is a seriously screwed up place.**

 **Any who this is my first star trek fanfiction, it's based around the reboot series. So enjoy! =D**

* * *

This is a quick explanation mainly on looks about my feline character.

Name : Eclipse

Age : Changes though out the chapters should be specified if not same age as the last chapter

Due to this story being set in star trek which is waaaaay into the future I decided that it would be a fantastic idea to update our lovely everyday kitty and give her another form, a warrior form. She will be on the enterprise and we know how much trouble they get into.

House cat Form

Eyes : Emerald Green

Fur : pitch black and extremely soft

Size : she is naturally skinny but very leggy, that basically means she is quite tall her back is about calf or knee hight

Personality : calm, gentle, quite, extremely smart, friendly, inquisitive

Extra : Very fast runner, always keeps herself clean usually found in the sick bay or on the bridge. Favourite person UUhura and the tribble on McCoy's desk. Does not hate water. Enjoys ignoring/annoying Kirk

Warrior form

Form : black leopard (they exist) same eyes but with slitted pupils, very long fangs and claws, quite muscular very strong not very strong but she has a lot of stamina.

Extra: has a natural need to protect, only uses this form when it is needed, pissed off, threatened, or fighting or all three. Doesn't mind get dirty (or bloody) does not hate water. Enjoys annoying kirk.

* * *

 **Failed prologue starts here**

She was just a kitten when her mother and siblings were taken away from her, they all had such patterned and beautiful fur, where hers was just plain. They all were slim and nibble, she was skinny and the runt, no one wanted the runt of the litter. So she was thrown out left in a box that was to tall for her to climb out of, at night in the middle of the city, she was alone and scared. Morning soon came bringing people with it, but none of them stopped to help just seeing a box not a helpless kitten, not hearing her pitiful mewing that was drowned out by the everyday noise. Morning turned to afternoon, afternoon to evening and she was still there still trapped, hungry, thirsty, her voice worn sore from mewing none stop and yet she continued desperate to get out. The insides of the box had small indents on every side showing her failed attempts of freedom, but she still carried on. Even though it was only early evening noise settled quickly, she new this was her chance.

She leapt forward trying to get a foothold but her claws barely mark the tough cardboard, she tried again the same result, third time lucky no. She was near to giving up ready to except the fact that she might starve before she gets out. Voices! She could hear voices and they were getting closer now just needed to hear her, opening her mouth wide she let out a weak cater wail but it worked the voiced seemed to quite down but she could still hear there foot steps, she wailed again and racing forward slamming herself into the box the side closest to the ally way entrance the box moved forward a touch she did it again wailing in the process, however due to her lack of food she become tired very quickly, but she gave it one final attempt backing up in a corner she jumped into the air slamming into the box so hard it started to tip. That when she saw it the ally exit along with two figures in red and black uniform, the moment the saw her one of them rushed towards her, she lent forward to meet them completely upending the box so she was stuck inside it. However this time it got lifted off her by one of the figures and she got scooped up by the other.

"I wonder where her owners are" one said it was a male he a messy brown hair brown eyes he smelt of oil, metal and machinery along with the one who was holding her who was also male with dirty blond hair and brown eyes also.

"She looks to young to be out here by herself" the blonde one said

"I agree, perhaps someone abandoned her" the brown said

" who would leave a cat like this, she is adorable" the blonde replied completely shocking her she had never been called adorable before, was she really cute.

"Yes she is adorable and most likely starving, lets get her some food then we can talk" says the blonde leading the way out of the ally and down the street, the brown haired follows after him holding her close to him to keep her warm.

~Later~

She was curled up on the floor next to an empty plate and half drunk bowl of water, the two men sat further away from her at a small panic bench like table eating there own food. Climbing to her feet she walked over, reach up she lightly head butted the blondes hand that was hanging down by his side. He jumped in surprise then fussed her.

" I think she likes it here" The brown haired one said

" No I'm think she likes the food more" the blonde grinned " I'm joking so you think we should keep her here it be nice to have a cat around whilst we are building I think the others will agree"

"Well that's settled then, all she needs now is a name" the brown replied.

"Hmm emerald"

"No"

"Midnight"

"Eh maybe not"

"Lunar"

"Possibly"

"Eclipse"

"Yeah Eclipse I like that" said the brown haired one "what do you think" he said to the cat running his fingers along her back, she let out a mrroww in reply followed by a purr

"I think that's a yes" the blonde grinned " well Eclipse welcome to your new home".


	2. Chapter 2

**More kitty she is a Week or so older than the last chapter, so still a kitten.**

* * *

Her home was breezy, full of holes yet even in it skeleton form with just metal beams representing the corridors it was beautiful. Oh no she wasn't talking about the factor room she ment to ship or the soon to be ship it still had a few years of construction to go. The ship had been split into four sections, the hull or bridge, the two (soon to be) warp engines at the back of the ship, and the large compartment below the ships hull. All the pieces were kept together yet apart and were moved to a large outside area where the panelling and main building started and of course Eclipse went with it leaving some of the builder she came to like so she could stay with her home.

The ship now had been given a name 'The USS Enterprise' but would only be christened when the ship was fully constructed but that was a few years from now. So until yen she would stay with _her_ ship for as long as she could.

According to the humans her breed of cat contained the warrior gene meaning she would have a warrior form, Eclipse did not no much about the form apart from its reason. The first cats who used there warrior form came from a far away planet where life was difficult and predators were ruthless and strong, the form was made as a defence mechanism and soon grew into a sign of dominance especially among males. Anyway some bright spark thought it would be an amazing idea to bring and entire pride of cats of which the majority male to Earth. You can see where this going, so nature took its hold and after generations here she was with the warrior gene apart of her DNA.

However due to having this gene and usual cat instinct she felt the need to claim a territory, so in this case her territory was the USS Enterprise and she was not planning on leaving it any time soon. So whatever the humans through at her she would fight it off or die trying.

* * *

 **Yeah this was an extremely short fill chapter, but it does give some relevance to the plot and history of the warrior gene. I will try and do better for the next chapter.**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review**

 **-Thunder out =D**


End file.
